ItaKiki drabble-k
by timii95
Summary: Négy rövidke, néhol szomorkás-romantikus, néhol perverzebb történetszeletecskét foglal magába ez az írás, Uchiha Itachi és Secunia Kikyou (OC) főszereplésével, leginkább különböző alternatív univerzumokba helyezve. (Az M-es korhatár csak a legutolsót érinti, s ott is csak súrolja a kategória alját.)


Klaunak~ (Hamarosan a többi neki írt ficemmel is találkozhattok, mert az ő karakterével valahogy sokkal jobban tudok dolgozni, mint bármelyik másik OC-vel. ^^)  
Mindegyik drabble címét egy dal adta, ami hangulatban illik a történethez, vagy esetleg épp alapötletet szolgáltatott hozzá. :) Sajnos itt nem tudok rendesen linkelni, de a Google kidobja őket elsőre, ha jól gondolom. :) Nagyon ajánlom ezeket a számokat, bár valószínűleg az adott fic olvasását már bőven a dal vége előtt befejezitek. ^^'

**oOoOo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo**

**Stay ~ watch?v=xMlqhKsV3O8**

Elmentél. Itt hagytál engem egyedül, ebben a nagy városban. Nem tudom, mit csináljak. Nélküled elveszettnek, tehetetlennek érzem magam. Mikor nem szúrják a szemem az előtörni készülő könnycseppek, teljesen érzéketlenül tekintek végig a hatalmas betonrengetegen. A fényárban úszó épületek, közöttük húzódó kisebb-nagyobb utcák szép emlékeket idéznek. Azokban az időkben, mielőtt búcsút mondtál volna nekem, gyakran sétálgattunk az eldugottabb sétányokon. Akkor még képes voltam felszabadultan nevetni.  
De el kellett hagynod ezt a helyet. Ezt, ahol nyugodtan leélhetted volna az életed. Sosem árultad el, mit követtél el, csak azt mondtad, én és a kisbabánk nem lenne többé biztonságban.  
Magamra vagyok utalva. Senki más nincs itt, aki megvédene, gondoskodna rólam, átölelne éjszakánként vagy szerető szavakat suttogna a fülembe.  
Azt sem mondtad, mikor jössz vissza. Már nem számolom a napokat, azok úgyis egybeolvadó szürkeséget alkotnak, és a sötétség csak akkor oszlana fel ismét, ha megjelennél. Én is ezt szeretném, és a fiunk is. Tényleg, tudtad? Kisfiunk született. Toshizounak hívják. Még te akartad neki adni ezt a nevet. Látod… én gondoltam rád akkor is, mikor ő megszületett. Te is gondolsz rám? Most hol vagy? Merre keresselek?

Nem. Nem akarlak keresni. Inkább csak jöjj vissza hozzánk.

Szeretettel:  
Kikyou

Remegő ujjak fogták szorosabbra a kissé megtépázott levelet, majd a fekete tincsek közül nedves cseppek hulltak a piszkos papírra. Uchiha Itachi már tudta, hogy nem térhet vissza soha többé.

**oOoOo**

**Hate It When You See Me Cry ~ watch?v=ojnlfyvtQ8E**

Ki nem állhatom, mikor sírni lát. Persze legtöbbször nem is ad okot rá, hogy elszomorodjam, s mindig csak olyat tesz, ami miatt azt érzem, nála senkit nem tudnék jobban szeretni. De minden kapcsolatban vannak hullámvölgyek. Kisebb-nagyobb veszekedések megesnek, igaz? Viszont mikor összegyűrt zsebkendőbe temetett arccal kiülök a kertbe vezető kislépcsőre, s a testem rázkódik a zokogástól, megrendül a hitem. Magamba zuhanok, és próbálom keresni a hibát először magamban, majd benne, legvégül pedig kettőnkben. Pedig nem szabadna. Hiszen azért vagyunk házastársak, hogy támogassuk egymást, s összetartsunk jóban és rosszban is. Egy idő után már nem is tudom, min kezdtünk el veszekedni, s talán pont ez az, ami leginkább elkeserít.  
De aztán megérzem a vállamon egy erős kéz lágy érintését, mellettem egy test jól ismert melegét, majd államon a gyengéd ujjakat, szemem előtt egy bűnbánattól csillogó tekintetet, mely hangtalanul üvölti: ,,Bocsáss meg." És én nem tudok mit tenni, mint előrelendülni és megcsókolni a néma ajkakat, mert néha a tettek többet mondanak, mint maguk a szavak. ,,Megbocsátok. Mert szeretlek."

**oOoOo**

**Lovers End ~ watch?v=0qJcp9VcCSw**

A széles ösvényt kísértetiesen kopár fák szegélyezték. Éjfekete varjak rebbentek fel róluk időről időre. De ez őt nem érdekelte. Csak futott. Hosszú ruhája fátyolként úszott utána a levegőben, de egyben nehezebbé is tette számára a menekülést.

A gróf már közel járt. Hangtalanul suhant, az alkonyi homályban megvillanó vörös szemei hunyorogva követték prédáját. Ő már tudta, hogy ízletes lakomának néz elébe. A nő fehér bőre szinte világított a sötétben, s magából olyan ellenállhatatlan illatot árasztott, hogy szinte már nem is a vadászatot élvezte, hanem a meleg vér édes ízét érezte a szájában.

A nő nem akart meghalni. Az ösvényről letérve az erdő fái közé vetette be magát, hátha ott nehezebb megtalálni. Rohant, ahogyan csak a lába bírta, de ő nem volt más, csak egy egyszerű halandó. A gróf képességeivel fel sem vehette a versenyt. Ismét hátranézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, mennyi ideje van még hátra. Meggondolatlanság volt. A hajdan gyönyörű ruha tövisekbe akadt, ami nem eresztette, bármennyire is próbálkozott.

Már közel jár... Nagyon közel. Érzi azt az émelyítő aromát. Fogai a nemes hölgy vérére fájnak. Nem tehet róla. Valaha ő is ember volt, de most csak egy rettegett, elfajzott teremtmény. A szükséges táplálék nélkül pokoli kínokat kéne átélnie, ő pedig nem az az önzetlen fajta, aki csak úgy szó nélkül beleegyezne a szenvedésekbe. Nem bizony. Neki el kell érnie a prédáját, a tövisek közt vergődő vadat, szakadt rongyaitól megszabadítva kiteríteni az ősi, viaszfoltos kőasztalon, csillogó haját szinte gyengéden félresimítva a nyakából belemélyeszteni tűhegyes fogait a hamvas bőrbe, és megízlelni az erőt adó nedűt… Igen, ez kell neki. S ha ilyen kellemes vacsorában lehet része, talán nem fogyasztja el mind, hanem hagy még belőle a következő borongós éjszakára is…

**oOoOo**

**Come On Closer ~ watch?v=3JPjo02rbaQ**

Secunia Kikyou egyáltalán nem volt rámenős feleség. Legtöbbször teljes nyugalommal szemlélte férjét, akár félmeztelenül jelent meg előtte, akár teljes öltözetben. De az elmúlt pár napban nem bírt magával. A fekete minden megmozdulására különös érzékekkel figyelt fel. A fényes, vörös szemek megbabonázva meredtek a sötét szempárra vagy a kidolgozott testre, s a nő máris mozdult.

Uchiha Itachi egy olyan helyzetben találta magát, ahol saját felesége tartotta kordában. Egy szál alsónadrágban hevert a sokat megélt franciaágy kellős közepén. Kezeit a bútordarabhoz rögzítették a fényes bilincsek, melyek felrakásánál nem is igazán ellenkezett. De azt azért nem várta volna Kikyoutól, hogy ennyire a saját kezébe vegye a dolgokat.

- Drágám, hogy tetszem? – jelent meg az ajtóban az emlegetett hölgyemény, egy elég sokat mutató fehérneműben. Az Uchiha alig észrevehetően megnyalta ajkait.

- Nagyon csinos vagy, de azok – bökött a fejével a ruhadarabok felé – nélkül szívesebben látnálak. – Kikyou csábítóan elmosolyodott, és megindult az ágy felé, majd mikor elérte a bútordarabot, kínzó lassúsággal rátérdelt az egyelőre gyűrődésmentes lepedőre, s négykézláb férje lába közé mászott. Tenyerét finoman végigsimította az izmos lábakon, de a bokszer száránál megállt, s csak ujja hegyét akasztotta be az anyag alá.

- Többet szeretnél? – kacsintott pajkosan férjére. Amaz hitetlenkedő szemekkel nézett le a lába közt térdelő feleségére, és eltűnődött, vajon a földre szállt angyal-típus helyett miért egy ilyen pokolból szalajtott asszonyt fogott ki magának. De mikor a finom ujjak nekiláttak, hogy ráérősen lesimogassák róla az anyagot, majd az alóla előbukkanó, tekintélyes méretű testrészt kezdték kényeztetni, már nem is volt ideje ilyeneken gondolkozni, helyette inkább hátravetett fejjel adta át magát az egész testét elborító élvezetnek.

**oOoOo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo**

(A 4. fic volt az eddigi írásaim körül a legdurvább, amiben egyébként még így is alig van bent valami, ami okot adna a 18-as korhatárra, de az én fejem rendesen égett, miközben írtam. o/ / / /o)  
Köszönöm az olvasást~! ^^


End file.
